Requirements
Here are some requirements to get moderator, rollback, and/or administrator on the Club SpongeBob Wiki. Please note that you have to send an application in order to get one of these things but first, you need to meet the requirements. Without further ado, here we go! NOTE: The requirements may be much harder to get in 2019, and beyond. Tutorial on applications In order to send an application, you can message an admin (FOR CHAT MOD AND DISCUSSION MOD ONLY) or the founder (FOR EVERYTHING), and write why you want admin (or other status), or, you can make a page. Example: Club SpongeBob Wiki:Application/Rollback/Username. And, someone will contact you. Requirements Krusty Krab Guard (Chat Moderator) * You need to visit the chat at least 5 times. The more the better. * You need to have over 100 edits on this wiki, of which at least 50 are mainspace edits. The more the better. * You need to be on this wiki for at least 6 days. The more the better. * You must have a clean block record for at least 1 month. Rollback * You need to have over 100 edits on this wiki, of which at least 50 are mainspace edits. The more the better. * You need to be on this wiki for at least 10 days. The more the better. * You need to edit from at least 10 pages on this wiki. The more the better. * You must have a clean block record for at least 6 weeks. Junior Employee (Discussions Moderator) * You need to visit the chat at least 10 times (optional, due to inactiveness in chat, but helps increase your chances). The more the better. * You need to have over 150 edits on this wiki, of which at least 75 are mainspace edits. The more the better. * You need to have at least 250 discussions posts. * You need to be on this wiki for at least 14 days (2 weeks). The more the better. * You need to edit from at least 16 pages on this wiki. The more the better. * You need to comment at least 10 times on articles. The more the better. * You can increase your chances by having Chat Moderator, before becoming a Discussions Moderator. This is optional. * You must have a clean block record for at least 2 months. Assistant (Content Moderator) * You need to have over 500 edits on this wiki, of which at least 250 are mainspace edits. The more the better. * You need to edit from at least 20 pages on this wiki. The more the better. * You can increase your chances by becoming a Rollback before becoming a Content Moderator. This is optional. * You need to be on this wiki for at least 20 days (2 weeks and 6 days). The more the better. * You must have a clean block record for at least 3 months. Employee (Administrator) * You need to have over 1,000 edits on this wiki, of which at least 500 are mainspace edits. The more the better. * You need to edit from at least 40 pages on this wiki. The more the better. * You need to be on this wiki for at least 40 days (1 month and 10 days). The more the better. * You must have Discussions Moderator and/or Content Moderator, in order to be an Administrator. Please note that you must have one of these moderators for 10 days in order to get Admin, example, if you have Discussions Moderator and you been on this wiki for 26 days, you would spend 10 extra days only as a mod that you requested in your application, then after 10 days, you wait the extra 4 days since you need to be on this wiki for at least 40 days. If you were on this wiki for over 40 days, and you got moderator after 40 days, you will have a 10-day-cooldown as well to get administrator. * You must have a clean block record for at least 4 months. Manager (Bureaucrat) * You must have over 5,000 edits on this wiki, 2,500 of which are mainspace edits. * You must be an administrator for at least 30 days. * You need to be on this wiki for at least 4 months (120 days). Unfortunately, the founder of this wiki, JoJoMKWUTeam, decided that you can't send an Application For Bureaucrat, yet. You can, however, send a pre-application, which allows you to send an early message that you want Bureaucrat, but the owner doesn't recommend this, due to the fact that Bureaucrat will be a lot harder to get than Administrator. The application and requirements will be set by 2019 or 2020. If however, the owner were to somehow retire on this wiki before 2019 or 2020, someone can adopt this wiki, thus getting Bureaucrat status. Sorry for the inconvenience. UPDATE (January 2019): Bureaucrat can still not be earned, but will be even harder to earn than expected. Please wait quite a while until results are confirmed. Since Administrator and all of the other rankings are harder to earn now, Bureaucrat is even harder than expected. UPDATE 2 (September 2019): Bureaucrat requirements are now in development! You may see some requirements above soon! Category:Important Pages Category:Help